Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Before KC, there was Stephen Ross. Coach Carson was but a wolf in sheep's clothing.


**Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

**Summary: Before KC, there was Stephen Ross. Coach Carson was a wolf in sheep's clothing.**

**Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Drinking, Sexual Situations, Suicide.**

**Author's Note: So after watching HLM again, after watching it when it first came out on CTV, I thought about something. I think that if KC hadn't turned the coach in for having the gun in his car, on school property-then Carson could very well have hurt KC worse than he already did. But what I think is, KC probably isn't the first kid that Carson took a creepy interest in and that his other victim or victims might not have been so lucky. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I **_**do **_**own the storyline and the OC's Stephen, Jessica, Caleb, etc.**

**Prologue**

Stephen Ross laughed as he brought the spoon up to his mouth.

"So there is supposed to be a new gym coach, apparently." Stephen's best friend, Jessica Gray said softly as she leaned her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. Her sleek black hair fell down into her softly tanned face and sparkling green eyes.

Stephen looked up with interest, dark brown eyes locking with her's as he shoved some of his shaggy, dirty blonde locks off of his forehead. "Really? What happened to Coach Warrangton?" He asked curiously knowing if anyone knew the details, it would be Jessica.

She just shrugged and took another spoonful of soup. "My mom told me that Coach Warrangton is retiring. It's a shame. He's one of this school's best teachers. She did say that the new coach is young though. Actually she said hip." Jessica rolled her eyes at that and mumbled something about parents being an embarrassment. Her mom worked for the board of education so of course she knew all about anything school related.

"Huh." Stephen said softly, eyes now looking into his empty bowl. A sudden saddness was in his eyes.

"Oh God Stephen! I'm sorry!" She breathed as she lifted a slender hand to cover her mouth. "I forgot about your parents' working on the divorce."

He shook his head at her and let out a sad sigh. "It's okay Jess. It isn't your fault. I just shouldn't have let it get to me like that."

"Still though. I know how much the whole situation is hurting you." She reached her hand out and placed it atop Stephen's in a comforting gesture.

Stephen smiled at her sweetly as he looked into her eyes.

It was later that day and Stephen was sitting on the bleachers between Jessica and Caleb Reynolds. Their attention was turned torward the gym floor where a man in his early thirties stood holding a clipboard and wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a tight fitting, off-white polo-shirt, black sneakers, and a silver whistle and black stop watch/timer around his neck. Obviously their new PE teacher. "Huh." Jessica whispered observantly. "My mom was right. He is young.

Caleb frowned and leaned on his elbows, letting out a huff of air, making a few strands of his dark brownish-red hair fall back on his forehead. "He's not _that _young. Or _that _good looking." He said plaintively as he glared conpirationally at Dominique Hendrickson, the girl he was currently crushing on as she giggled, gabbed, and gushed with her girlfriends, Traci Richardson and Gabi Michaels about how attractive this Mr. Carson was.

Jessica smiled sympathetically and rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "Aw. Don't worry about her Cabes, She wouldn't know something good if it hit her in the face."

Stephen rolled his eyes at the two of them as Hailey, Caleb's twin sister did the same. He was about to speak up when a whistle was blown and everyone turned their eyes in unison torwards Coach Carson.

The man stood infront of them, his gaze looking over each one of them narrowly, before he said, "My name is Coach Theodore Carson. You guys already know that I am going to be your gym coach, but I am also going to be coaching the junior varsity basketball team. I'm hoping that some of you, will choose to join."

"Why would we want to do that?" Jessica grumbled angrily. "Jocks suck!"

Stephen glanced down at his hands. He'd never really admit it to his friends, but he would love to be a part of a school team. It would give him a little taste of the family that he'd slowly been losing since he was about ten years old. His father was always busy, so any bonding time Stephen spent with his dad, usually ended with him with a cell phone attached to his ear, almost the whole time. His mother wasn't any better. She was always running off to bars and restuarants and things like that with all of her single friends. Coach Carson seemed like the perfect person to give him that.

0000000000000000000000000

Stephen sighed as he said goodbye to his friends and then entered the gymnasium at the end of the day, his hands stuffed into his pockets nervously. He eyed the paper that hung on the far wall of the gym and the list of names listed on the basketball tryouts sign up sheet. He grabbed the pen that hung there and wrote his name on the line.

**Next Chapter: Talking with Coach Carson, basketball tryouts, and telling his friends.**


End file.
